losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of LOST: The Next Generation. Season summary Original episodes of season one aired from June 29th, 2010 to March 5th, 2011. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Freema Agyeman as Roz Mulheron (4/4) *David Anders as Dominic Frost (4/4) *Misha Collins as Theo Benoît (4/4) *Roger Cross as Marcus Garvey (4/4) *William Fichtner as Jonathan Harker (4/4) *Karen Gillan as Emily Campbell (4/4) *Amber Hodgkiss as Annie Rand (4/4) *Meiling Melançon as Zhen Lu (4/4) *Lee Pace as Ned Pilgrim (4/4) *Alexander Skarsgård as Mats Lindgren (4/4) *Rachael Taylor as Summer St. Clair (4/4) *Olivia Wilde as Leigh Blackmoor (4/4) Recurring cast *Unknown as Katy (4/4) *Stephen Rannazissi as Archie (2/4) Main plot points Season 1 started off concentrating on the shipwreck of a luxury cruise liner and the survivors struggling to survive and find rescue on the Island. *Annie and Mats' hidden agenda and the origin and meaning of the mysterious book "Encounter at Far Point" will most likely be explored. *Annie's kidnapping of Katy and the group's search for her. *The growing relationships between Ned and Leigh, and Emily and Theo. Episode summaries Encounter at Far Point | episodenumber=01 | airdate=June 29, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Ned Pilgrim, Leigh Blackmoor, and Mats Lindgren | written= Sam Winchester | directed=Sam Winchester | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=Ned Pilgrim, a former art teacher, awakens following the crash of a luxury cruise liner and steps forward as a leader among a large group of survivors. An odd transcription is uncovered on a papyrus hidden inside a book, arousing suspicion against the book's owner, while a young girl goes missing, resulting in an ominous warning from a mysterious stranger. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Unknown as Jungle Man, Unknown as Yellow-Eyed Man | image=Boat.png }} The Twelfth Step | episodenumber=02 | airdate=July 15, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Dominic Frost | written= TAFKA | directed= TAFKA | transcript=Read the script here. | plot= A trip to the jungle for food leads to a trial of temptation for Dominic. Meanwhile, Ned and the others have to deal with the fallout of the mysterious man in the jungle. Flashback explores the origin of Dominic's ring. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Sarah Paulson as Beth Moxley, Scott Porter as Tom Moxley, Stephen Rannazzisi as Archie, Joey Slotnick as Donny | image=TwelfthLong2.png }} ...And Justice for All | episodenumber=03 | airdate=August 2, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Jonathan Harker | written= Chubby Chickenz | directed=Chubby Chickenz | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=After a gruesome discovery at the beach camp, Harker's quest for justice becomes a redemptive trip through the jungle. Meanwhile, Roz tells Leigh about her encounter with Mats. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Unknown as Jungle Man, Unknown as Renee Harker, Unknown as Lucas Harker, Unknown as Sheryl Yaxley, Unknown as Judge Foran, Stephen Rannazzisi as Archie, Unknown as Charlie Hume, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume | image=AndLong.png }} The Mind of Emily Campbell | episodenumber=04 | airdate=August 19, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Emily Campbell | written=Lie | directed=Lie | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=Emily leaves the beach along with Theo to search through the luggage, but who is the mysterious man watching her in the jungle? Meanwhile, Ned and Leigh decides to confront Mats about the book once and for all. | guest=Johnny Withworth as Mike, Andrew Connolly as Brother Campbell, Unknown as Katy, Jim True-Frost as Arthur, Unknown as Flight Attendant, Unknown as Elderly Couple, Bruce Davison as Doctor Douglas Brooks | image=MindLong2.PNG }} Category:Seasons Category:Season 1